


I've Been Asked Not To (But I Really Want To)

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2021 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby brother's coach, Clexaweek 2021 Day 5, Clexaweek 21 Day 5, Clexaweek21, Day 5 Out of Bound, Eventual Smut, F/F, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Minor Finn Collins, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Out of bound, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, So out of bound, best friend's ex, clexaweek2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke and Anya dated on high school. Lexa and Anya are best friends since childhood, but Lexa went to a private high school, so she only got to see Clarke once or twice. Six years later Lexa takes a job for the year as supplant for the high school's male basketball team's coach, and Aden, Clarke's baby brother, so happens to be on it.ORBest friend's ex AND baby-bro's coach
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexaweek 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189382
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	I've Been Asked Not To (But I Really Want To)

**Author's Note:**

> So to begin with, when I first read 'Out of bounds' I actually read 'bond' so the actual meaning got lost in translation and I had no idea what I was going to do. But then someone asked on Tumblr if it could be clarified and from there I got hit with inspiration and created this storyline.
> 
> Second, I'm sorry I'm so late I'm just really busy and I've been having trouble to find time to write, but I'm sure as hell i'll finish my six works for Clexaweek 2021 it'll just take a little longer.
> 
> But anyways, I hope you like it and as always all mistakes are mines.

**_Day 5_ **

**_Out of Bound_ **

For the first time since she finished high school she was doing something she really liked. Her father has pressured her since even before she started high school to follow on his footsteps and study law; every single one of her elective classes on school were chosen by his dad, and the only things she could chose was the extracurricular, but considering that her father wouldn’t have let her get into anything other than sports, it wasn't really her choice. Lucky she did like that, she loved sports and basketball was always her scape from the real world.

For five years Lexa has been stressing herself out trying to get through her classes with the best grades without actually feeling inspired by them. Her whole life she had studied on private schools, and college wasn't the exception; her father sent her to Harvard to gain her Master degree on business law and then made the connection so she could get her PhD on Yale, but she had been there for only one year and it was killing her, without asking her father she asked the school to freeze her studies for a year, and took the first flight back to Polis, her hometown.

The first week she stayed with her childhood best friend, Anya, who also come back to town that year too, they had always keep the contact, they learned to that very young since they always went to different schools, and when Lexa told her she was taking a year from school, Anya happily offered to share her place, Lexa was thankful but after the first week she found a small flat close to Anya's place and she moved out she needed her space.

After that Lexa dig directly into finding a job, after all Lexa Woods always had a plan. Lexa has always want to be a teacher, ever since seventh grade when a music teacher made a presentation about why she loved her job and how every time a student came back to her after years to tell her that she was the reason they were so inspired to follow their dream she was the happiest and she knew her life had a propose. Lexa wanted to do that, she wanted to guide other, to inspire them, and feel full once they went into the real world. Those, obviously, weren't her father's reference of success, he wanted her to be a bussing woman and some day, take his place at Flamekeepers Inc.

She contacted her old basketball coach to ask him if he could recommend her to some job, any job really, she just wanted to have the experience of teaching others. Coach Williams was thrilled to hear about Lexa again, he asked a bunch of questions about her studies and her life just wanting to know how she was doing, Lexa avoided most with ambiguous answers and asked him if there was a way for her to work at the school, her old coach told her that he wasn't sure if there was any, but he had heard that Tondisi Highs School was looking for a supplant coach and that he would get her the connections.

In less than a month she had an interview at the school, the requisites were little, previous experience at sports and older than twenty, and with coaches Williams recommendation the job was hers almost before she answered the first question. And like that, when September rolled around she was getting ready to start coaching fourteen-to-eighteen years old boys.

The first day she was very nice with everyone, she presented herself explained why their previous coach couldn’t be here this year and told them a little about what were her expectations for the team before sending everyone to practice. During the two hours she wrote about every single one of the boys, what she saw were their strengths and weaknesses, who she thought would be headline, replacements and who would stay at the benches for the first few games if they didn't improve -she was very surprised when she found out that she couldn't kick anyone out for lack of abilities, at her school if you weren't good enough, you basically were worthless. She liked this better; give everyone the opportunity to prove themselves.

There was a blonde boy, though, a freshman she if she recalled right, that she recognized from somewhere, she wasn't sure from where but he looked familiar. She didn't give it much thinking though, she was here to train and treat everyone equally. After two exhausting hours for the boys, Lexa gave them a break; she gathered them on the benches and congratulated everyone for their output today, and that they definitely needed to keep working to keep getting better, she told them a few things about how she was planning on the next few trainings to be like and that soon they will be starting the planning for official games, thus choosing the headlines.

She dismissed everyone with a smile and another congratulations and they all say goodbye happily; apparently they liked her. She nodded to herself satisfied with her work and walked off to her office. On her way she realized that she really, really loved this, she always known she's a natural leader, but she never considered just how great it would feel to teach others, she really loved it. She changed into jeans and put on a letter jacked before exiting the building, her best friend was waiting for her outside.

***

Aden left the gym with a smiled on his face, as soon as the doors closed behind them everyone started muttering and talking to each other about the new coach and how practice had gone; he shared opinion with everyone about how grated coach Woods was, she was fearless, a little scary, yet not completely terrifying and rude on her teachings, they all liked her. There were, of course comments about her figure, she was indeed a very attractive young woman -completely out of everyone's league- but Aden just drifted off about that, he's got enough comments about his older sister everyday, he didn't need to hear what teenagers had to say about people from five to nine years older than them, who would never give them a second look. Not now, at least.

As he exited the building, Aden looked around to check if he could find his father's car on the street, what called his attention though, was a dirty blonde mane that looked too familiar -but it couldn’t be, right?- he walked on that direction and with a shot of luck the owner of the hair turned around and catch his eye, it was definitely the person he thought.

"Anya?" he asked with a smile anyways walked closer towards the woman.

"Aden?" The dirty blonde frowned, turning fully to look at him, the she smiled "What are you doing here, kiddo?" she asked messing with his hair a familiar greeting.

"I study here" he said with a smiled after getting out of her hold "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What?!" Anya exclaimed "No way, you're like... nine!" she said with her eyes wide open.

Aden chuckled "Noup, that was six years ago"

"Holy shit... I'm old" the dirty blonde half joked and Aden chuckled again.

"But what are you doing here? Didn't you go to Stanford?" he tilted his head.

"I did!" She said excitedly, which turned into cockiness with her next phrase "Master degree on business administration as I wanted to" she grinned and then shrugged "I worked on San Francisco for a year as an intern on a big company"

"I thought you wanted to have a restaurant...?" he frowned a little.

"Bar, yes, I did, I still do actually. I wanted experience on anything, but big ass company wasn't my thing and I wasn't learning anything really, I just served coffee and I hated it, so I decided to come back home this summer and, reconnect with some friends and try my luck here at Polis, I'm working at an old bar on the way out and I've never been happier"

"That's awesome!" Aden said with a grin "Does that mean I can have my first beer with you?" she asked hopefully, but mostly joking.

"Whoa, there, calm down, I'm still trying to proses you're not nine, and actually in high school" she raised her hands "That was a good one though, kid, we'll see" she winked.

Aden giggled "So... you came back last year, but I didn't hear of you so... I'm guessing' my sister wasn't one of those friends you reconnected with" he narrowed his eyes hoping it wasn't the wrong question.

His sister Clarke and Anya had dated from mid sophomore year up until their senior summer where they broke up before leaving to different colleges. Aden has always liked Anya, up until they started dating Aden only knew two of Clarke's friends from childhood, yeah he was only five when he first met her but he was smart, and he noticed when people didn't like him -or kids in general- Anya never really liked kids but she always made time to give him attention when they would stay alone at home with him, and up until he was nine, Anya was a constant on his life, always beside Clarke.

"Clarke's back too? I had no idea" Anya said calmly " So I guess, no, she wasn't one" and Aden made a show of sighing deeply with a pout, to which Anya laughed.

"Well, too bad" he said sarcastically with an eye roll, in the past five years Clarke has only brought assholes back home from college, and she hated every single one of them, boy or girl "But what are you doing here? Like on school? ... You hated it"

"Oh, right! I'm here to see my best friend, she's the supplant basketball's coach" Anya turned around to reveal Lexa sitting on the bench with her phone in hand. The brunette turned around when she noticed the other's looking at her and stood to stand beside Anya "Lexa, do you remember Clarke? This is her baby brother"

"Yeah I know him, he's on the basketball team" Lexa nodded at him "Aden, I knew you looked familiar" she smiled just.

"I thought you were into soccer" Anya commented, before Aden could answer to her coach.

"I like them all" he shrugged at his sister's ex and then looked at Lexa "Have we met before, coach?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"As Clarke's brother, not officially I think, but either you're too similar to your sister or I must have seen you a couple times when we were in high school" then she leaned in a little and whispered "Anya never liked to mix her groups"

Aden chuckled while Anya rolled her eyes, then his phone went off with a message from his father telling him he was there to pick him up "Uh, I gotta go, but it was great to see you Anya, see you tomorrow coach" he smiled at both of them, Lexa nodded and Anya messed with his hair as a goodbye before he walked away.

***

Clarke sighed rolling back her shoulders; it was finally five and was aloud to leave the office. Clarke loved her job, she really did; she had the chance to go at Columbia on New York to study art, to pressure a career on what she loved the most, to improve on everything she's been doing ever since she was a little kid, both her parents -and baby brother- were very supportive of her, but after she graduated she just couldn’t stay away from her family, it wasn't as if she had made many friends in New York, and she knew she would find a job back in Polis.

***

_The only friend she made on school was because of cheating boyfriend, and she brought her to Polis with her anyways, so she wasn't really missing anything. Clarke started her first years on college determined to focus on her studies and not waste her time with love, for sure she hooked up with people at parties -she was in college after all, she had to enjoy it- but they never lasted more than a week. Her sophomore year started the same way, but then she met this very charming and handsome guy, he was interesting and showed interest for her and what she had to say too._

_She should have notice Finn was the perfect asshole though; they started dating on October, they spent almost every minute of the day together at least they were in class, Clarke's roommate basically didn't live there anymore because she was tired of Finn staying over every night. They spent the holidays apart since Finn said he had to visit family and he didn't want Clarke to miss her own family. But when they came back for their second semester, it all just started to downhill._

_It all started with his attitude; Finn was usually easy going and relaxed suddenly was always looking behind his shoulder, they started to spend less and less time together, less and less time on campus; either Finn would take her to a place farer out on New York, or they would only stay at Clarke's dorm, but still he wasn't staying all the time there, now it was almost never, if they wanted to have sex, they would do it on one of their cars, or at Clarke's room and then Finn would leave._

_It was on February -Valentine’s day actually- when it all jus crashed; Finn had acted weird all week before the fourteenth, but for some reason Clarke didn't thought much of it. She woke up early, got dressed -with her finest underwear- and put on makeup, she checked the time and headed off to Finn's dorm, she had planned a Valentine's date, they would go eat breakfast at Finn's favorite café, and then go for a walk at the park, before going back to one of their rooms and spend all night -or as long as Finn lasted -exploring each other's bodies._

_But such thing didn't happen; when she knocked at Finn's dorm, he didn't open the door, not even his roommate did, but a girl "Uh, Hello? If you're looking for... I actually have no idea the name of Finn's roommate, but if you're looking for him, he left last nigh, haven't seen him since" the latina girl said leaning against the frame and holding the door against her other side so Clarke' couldn't see anything inside. The girls was only wearing sweatpants and a sport bra, she was thin yet toned, noticeably she had some work out routine or it was purely genetics, Clarke would have probably drool if it wasn't because she notice that her body was -so goddamn- full of hickeys. Which didn't made sense because she said Finn's roommate wasn't there._

_"Uh... I-I'm" Clarke cleared her throat, she could already feel her throat closing "I'm actually looking for Finn" she said as firmly as she could._

_"Oh, he's..." the latina -who had yet to tell Clarke her name- "turned to look back into the room, and she fucking smirked "He's not abele now" she said "Would you like to leave him a message?"_

_"Uh, I-" she shook her head "No. I- I'm sorry, I'm Clarke, you are?" she said already desperate to known what was going on -hell she already knew, she just didn't want to accept it- she had the decency to extend her hand for the latina to shake._

_"Raven Reyes" the latina shook her hand "Finn's girlfriend" Clarke's fake facade completely fell as she raised her eyebrows._

_"Oh yeah?" she swallowed trying to contain her tears and desire to scream out._

_The latina's face fell a little too, but she didn't look sad, just confused "Yeah. Why?"_

_"Well because about four months ago he asked_ me _to be his girlfriend" she said, almost spitting it out. And that's when Raven's face completely changed, she frowned, mad, and still confused, but before she could yell or do something the door slowly moved from her hold and Finn appeared behind her, arm going around her waist, lips ready to kiss her neck until he saw Clarke and he straighten up._

_"Clarke? What are you doing here?"_

_"What the hell is going on, Finn?" Clarke asked mad, tears ready to fall, but she wasn't going to let them -not yet anyways._

_"I- Uh- this-"_

_"Finn?" Raven moved away from his hold, pure hurt on her tone, Clarke almost fell sorry, but she was dealing with her own pain "What is this? Who is she?" he tone was still soft and hurt, but then her angriness showed "Why is she saying she's your girlfriend?"_

_"Ra-"_

_"Why Finn!?" Raven yanked away from the door when Finn tried to turn her around. Now she was mad, eyes wide, frown in place and fast breathing "How can she say that if you've been_ my _boyfriend since seventh grade?!"_

_Clarke clenched her jaw, but avoided saying anything_ 'Great, so I'm the other one' _she thought considering if she could win a fight against this girl who was clearly deeply in love with Finn and hurt much more than Clarke was._

_"I- I can explain-" he tried, probably waiting for the girls to interrupt him so he could have more time to think, but Clarke and Raven just waited; arms crossed over their chests, frown deep showing their emotions and angry stares directed only at him._

_"I- I'm sorry, this- this is not what it look-"_

_"It looks like you cheated on both of us" Clarke spitted out, she made her decision there and then, she didn't need an explanation, she knew exactly what happened "You know what? Fuck you, Finn, I don't ever want to see your face again and Raven-" she turned to the latina, eyes red from holding her tears "I'm sorry I was the reason this asshole hurt you" and she walked away, she wouldn’t let Finn seen her cry, she just walked away, faster than usual and went back to her dorm._

_She could hear as she turned the corned how Raven started to yell and Finn and he tried to calm her down, but it wasn't her problem anymore, she was relieve that she was taking it on Finn and not her -as she should- and she was truly sorry for Raven, she couldn't imagine how it was to be cheated on after six -or even more- years together._

_Clarke was sure she cried for hours, after the first she wasn't just crying for herself but it hit her that she was the reason of a very long term relationship break up and she felt awful, she knew she shouldn't, it wasn't her fault, but she couldn’t help it. When she stopped crying she just stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but it probably wasn't that long. As she considered getting up to get food she heard knock on the door, it could be her roommate who forgot something, but there was little chance for that, it could be Finn and she didn't want to see him again, but after they knocked again Clarke had to get up, even if she was going to close it right in Finn's face._

_But when she opened it wasn't Finn's face that she thought it was Raven's; puffy eyes, just like Clarke, she had her arm around herself, head down "Hey..." she said quietly and weakly "I know you probably don't want to see me... hell it hurts me to even look at you but... I have some questions... I you wouldn't mind" she asked quietly, Clarke understood, the questions she needed but couldn't trust from Finn, she probably didn't trust Clarke either, but one was better than him._

_Clarke moved from the door and Raven nodded thankful before walking in and sitting on the foot of Clarke's bed, the blonde wanted to tell her that she could use her roommate's bed, but she didn't want to mention that she had arranged for her to stay somewhere else tonight so Finn could stay over, so she just sat beside her._

_"So... To get to the point... How long?" Raven asked looking at the floor, Clarke was looking at the other bed._

_"Since October" Raven nodded "Can_ I _ask you something?"_

_Raven didn't even looked at her "Shoot"_

_"Okay... uhm... the holidays"_

_"With me" Raven nodded clenching her jaw._

_Great, they were both about the cry again, now._

_"I'm so sorry" Clarke whispered biting her lip, and this time Raven did look at her "I'm truly sorry"_

_"You didn't know" Raven said sharply looking away, she looked at the ceiling before adding with a softer tone "It would be so much easier to hate you... but I know he hurt you too" they looked at each other for a moment, both holding back tears and sobs._

_Out of nowhere, for some reason, they both leaned into a hungry desperate kiss, and they didn't stop, they didn't share a single word that wasn't a swear or a prayer or each other's names until they both fell exhausted, confused, very naked and somehow relieved._

***

After that time -and the few more that week- for some reason they became friends, they got over Finn together and stopped sleeping together, they supported each other on their studies, and they devolved this sort of unspoken deal to always tell each other about their personal life. They started to share dorm on their third year and they friendship grew in a strange way; they weren't the best friends, they didn't told each other everything, Raven wasn't the first person Clarke thought of when she had a problem, she knew that she kind of was Raven's but mostly because the latina didn't have more friends -Finn was her only family ever since she was kid- and still most of the times Raven preferred to keep it inside instead of telling Clarke.

Through the next two years, Clarke presented her to her parents and baby brother -which she should stop calling a baby by now- Aden _loved_ her when he first met her on their junior year when Clarke almost had to kidnap her for the holidays so she would spend them alone, she also presented her to her childhood best friends, Wells and Octavia, and O's older brother Bellamy -with whom she was sure Raven had slept with at least once- And when they finished college Clarke told her she was free to come with her back to Polis. Raven did and they found jobs at the same place, Clarke as graphic designers and Raven as programmer for a small design company.

After Clarke gathered her stuff she got up from her desk, said goodbye to her co-workers from the same cubicle -their working zones didn't work with one small cubicle for each, separated bigger spaces with desk for four to six people from the same department- and started to walk towards Raven's -she was still a little jealous that they got to have a small couch for when their asses hurt from the office chairs, but she guessed that considering the barely even stood all day, it was justified.

"Hey, Rae, I'm heading home, you want a ride?" she asked, they lived together the first six months because neither of them had the money for a flat on their own and they didn't want to stay at Clarke's parents, but after they got the job they both saved enough money to move out separately.

"One sec" the latina said without looking away from her computer as she continued tap over the keyboard "And... Done. Wha- ouch!" Raven turned quickly to look at Clarke but then she screw her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead.

Clarke smirked "Aren't you supposed to wear glasses for that?" she asked out of habit.

And as always Raven answered rubbing her eyes "Ugh, I forgot" she looked up blinking "What happen?"

"Want a ride?"

"Umh... that'll be great, but... I'm actually going to Tondisi high school, is it in your way?"

"Uh, yeah, I can take that route" the blonde nodded as Raven started grabbing her stuffs "Why high school?" Clarke asked curiously.

Raven finished saving her things and they started walking towards the exit of the building "My girlfriend is there right now" she answered easily.

"On high school? Aren't you too old for her, Reyes?" Clarke joked.

"Not like that!" Raven rolled her eyes as her co-worker laughed "She's our age, and she's _at the establishment_ right now" she clarified with another eye roll.

The blonde nodded with a smile "I didn't know you were dating" the _again_ didn't go missing for either of them, after Finn, Clarke took about four month to start dating again, but for Raven it was longer, way longer, and when she did everything was always casual, she has never referred to anyone as her girlfriend -or boyfriend- before.

"It's... new" Raven nodded considering how much to share "We met this summer"

"That's good" Clarke smiled as they both entered the car, after that they stayed quiet for a bit with only the radio playing as Clarke drove to her old high school. Raven was bouncing her knee as she looked out of the window on the passenger's seat.

Clarke was about to ask her what was it when she stopped with her leg and turned to look at her "She works at a bar. Trikru"

Clarke raised her eyebrows nodding "The one on the way to DC?"

"Yep, been there before?" Raven asked pressing her lips together.

Clarke pretended like she didn't notice her friend's nerves "Went a couple time on high school, it's half restaurant and my ex-girlfriend loved it, I didn't like it that much so I haven't considered going since I came back" she shrugged and once again ignored Raven relaxing on her seat. She had really big trust issues, but didn't like to show it "And for the record I'm not seen anyone at the time, or in the summer"

"Right... should've started there" the latina said looking out the window again.

"I take it you really like her...?"

"I... do, yeah...

***

_It was around six when she walked in, a co-worker had recommended this bar to Raven a few month ago but she's never considered, today just seemed like the day for it and as soon as she left work she took an Uber to the place. Before she sat down she walked around checking the place, the front was recently remodeled but the inside hasn't gone through the same process, it was old but well kept; the seats by the window and booths by the bar seemed to be from around the 80's, very different from the new neon lighten front, and still everything was clean and juts... well kept._

_It did take more a than a few minutes to find something she really liked, there was a drop dead gorgeous hottie leaning against the wall beside the bathroom's door checking her phone all alone, she had dirty blonde hair, high sharp cheekbones and an impressive sharp jaw to complement it, she was wearing black ripped jeans and a red unbuttoned flannel on top of a plain white undershirt. Raven took a breath and made her way towards her, ready to charm her way into this beauty’s pants._

_Such task though, took longer than expected and was harder that she could ever imagine._

_The latina started off flirting as she presented herself and continued to do so as the conversation unfold itself, the blonde didn't seem to mind at all, and in fact seem pleased by it, flitting back once in a while. Just as Raven was about to invite the girl for a drink, the dirty blonde -who had yet to tell her her name- stood from the wall "So what can I get you to drink?" she asked right before lifting the barrier to the inside of the bar and closing it behind her "On the house" she said with a wink leaning on the bar to look at Raven._

_The latina was more than surprised, but not taken aback on the sightless; pick a simple drink and made it double so the bartender girl would drink with her, which she did before winking at Raven one more time and moving to serve other customers. Raven sat there sipping from her drink as she admire the view of the blonde working, in the next two hours or so Raven tried to continued her plan of getting into this girl's pants, despite still not knowing her name, but half an hour into their choppy flirting, the bartender turned off considerably her own flirting; she didn't look upset about Raven's, but hers was almost at the minimums._

_This confused Raven but she didn't want to give up on this hottie, so she continued to talk with this girl, she had a couple beers as the blonde continued to slowly sip from her first drink every now and then. It wasn't until three hours after Raven arrived that the bartender suddenly disappeared from Raven's sight, she sneakily studied the crowd but she couldn't find her, she started to worry a little, but before she could star to freak out the blonde appeared beside her from the outside of the bar_ almost _straddling the latina._

_"Hi again"_

_"Hey right back" Raven turned to look at her._

_The blonde extended her hand and said "I want to present formally, I'm Anya, and I'd be my pleasure if you allowed me to buy you dinner"_

_Raven raised her eyebrows but took the hand regardless "Well... I will turn_ that _down" she smirked and winked at the blonde -Anya- she liked it._

_Anya guided her to one of the last table by the window and offered her a seat before sitting right beside her "I take it your turn is over now" The latina said as Anya picked the menu._

_"That is correct... y'know my job kind of consist on flirting with people, but on the clock I can't really do... more" she winked and Raven before looking back at the menu and the latina couldn't help but bit her lip hungrily. The blonde started telling her what she could order and what she thought were the bests._

_The conversation unfolded easily and without realizing Raven shared more than she's used to about herself, they talk about favorite food, where they were from, where they went to school, what they had studied, Raven told her what she worked on, and before either of them notice they've been talking for about three hours. Before Raven could complain Anya paid, not just for dinner but for her tap of drinks too, and then offered to take Raven home, after all she hadn't drink at dinner_

_The latina saw her opening and took it gladly. The bartender had a beautiful red Mazda 2, 2018, during the drive they continued to talk and now Anya flirted a lot more, before Raven could try and but her hand on the girl's knee or thigh the blonde won her and after she laughed at a joke she moved her hand on top of Raven's, which was resting on top the latina's thigh._

_Raven, though she would never admit it, blushed; hard. She grabbed Anya's hand intertwining their fingers and rubbing her thumb over the blonde's knuckled, while Anya rubbed hers on Raven's thigh. When they reached Raven's apartment she walked her to the door, hand in hand, then Raven turned around ready to kiss Anya after she agreed to her proposal "So... tonight was really great and... I wouldn’t mind if you come in...?"_

_Anya liked her lips rubbing both her thumbs on each other Raven's hands "I, uhm... I think I'll pass" she said and looked up at Raven, right when her face completely fell._

_The latina couldn’t believe it, all night flirting like a crazy women, getting flirt right back and offered to be taken home, all for nothing?! She was about to yank her hand's out of Anya's hold and close the door on her face with a thank for the dinner, when the blonde's features softened and a bit of fear showed in her eyes._

_"I really like you, Raven" she blurted without making it sound as such "I really loved spending time with you, tonight was amazing and... I'll love to do so again... I'm afraid that if I go in now with you... tomorrow morning all of this will be over... and I don't want that" Anya spoke honestly and Raven just stared at her for a few seconds before she spoke again "What I'm trying to say is... that I won't go in so you'll give me a chance and go on a date with me"_

***

"Awww!"

"RIght!?" Raven said excited.

"So you let her go and went on a date?"

"Oh, no girl, no, no, that's not what happened. I sneak my hands into her hair and told her she would still had a chance if she came in"

"Raven!"

"Wait, wait, I'm not done yet!"

"Okay, what happened then?"

"Well, she kissed me, and _hot damn!_ We made out, like a lot, and really horny, and, you won't believe me, but when I'm about to open the door, she goes _'I want to do this the right way and at least have two dates with you before this'_ AND MOVED BACK!" she almost yelled

"What?!" Clarke took her eyes off the road for a second to look with wide eyes at Raven.

"She did! I almost fell to my knees, but she just kissed me again and left a paper with her number on my hand before she walked away! I think she said something like I hope you call or some bullshit like that, but for some reason... I did it. Like, the next day I just got up, showered and called her for a brunch, I must have sound desperate but damn it! It was her fault"

Clarke laughed "And I take it things went pretty well after that"

"Yeah, it has. We're taking it slow... on relationship terms 'cause the no-sex rule didn't exactly worked" the latina half grinned half grimaced " but like, we _just_ leveled it to girlfriends and... it feels really good"

Clarke smiled warmly at Raven as she pulled off in front of the school "I'm glad, Rae, I really am"

Her friend looked at her and took a break with a happy sigh "Me too"

-

About a week later the roles inverted, Raven finished before Clarke and offered her to go have some food before heading home, on their way out Clarke was complaining about the graphic department director -her boss, but not Raven's- and the latina only laughed at any insult she threw at the man.

"Ugh! He's just such a dick, and he knows nothing about art, why is he even the boss!?" Clarke sighed "Anyways" she shrugged "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, thanks, nothing to complain about really... everything worked oddly perfect... I'm a little worry... but that's a problem for tomorrow Raven" the latina shrugged.

Clarke laughed "What's going on, workaholic Raven Reyes is leaving work for the next day? Are you okay?" she joked.

"Oh, shut up, I need breaks too, I'm human"

"Sure... or your girlfriend tired you out...?" Clarke raised her eyebrows and she was almost sure Raven blushed.

"Maybe" she said emotionless, with a small smirk "But speaking of girlfriends; why did you break up with your high school girlfriend?"

Clarke frowned at the sudden change "Uhm... We had a fight like a month before graduation... I... don't remember why, but it was kinda big, and like two weeks later we fix it, but we find out that we were going to college across the country from each other and" she shrugged still frowning "... I'm not sure if we fought again or we just agreed that it was the best... Why do you ask?" she asked a little confused

Raven shrugged "Just wanted to know... I know we've never really... talked much about, well anything other than work or food" she and Clarke laughed "and about our relationship is only to make sure it's not the same person but... last week it felt really good to talk to you about my girlfriend" -girlfriend which she has yet to tell her name to Clarke, but it just never crossed her mind- she shrugged again "And... I thought maybe we could start sharing more with each other and show interest too"

Clarke smiled "Yeah, that sounds great... though I'm not sure asking about my high school ex is something relevant" she chuckled and Raven rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey, apart from Octavia and Wells, I know nothing about your past, high school exes sounds like a good start to me" they laughed again.

***

About two weeks after Lexa's first day at work, she was more than happy with the work the team was doing, everyone was really into getting better, always listening to her and never afraid to ask her questions, she felt like she had done a good job and winning this kids. That day Anya visited her after practice again, this time she wanted Lexa to come with her to pick up her girlfriend from work. Lexa wasn't sure -she was absolutely sure -why Anya wanted such thing if they were going to separate again after, but she agreed anyways -she didn't make it a big deal so her best friend wouldn't be grumpy, she was going to teas her either way though.

"So... why did you want me here?" Lexa asked as the climbed off the car.

"What do you mean?" Anya asked as if she truly didn't know, Lexa could give her credit for the acting.

Still Lexa had to stare at her for a second "You've never liked to mix your groups..." she paused as they entered the building "why am I on my way to meet your new girlfriend?"

Anya snorted "I don't know if you've realize but I don't have _'groups'_ anymore, Lex. Everyone from high school is somewhere across the country, I never made friends on college or work, so basically you're my only friend"

Lexa noticed that her best friend wanted to say something else, so she waited. She waited all the way to the elevator of the company's building, but Anya continued to be quiet. It wasn't until the doors closed that Lexa just rolled her eyes and went for it "You really liked her, don't you?"

Anya barely turned her head to look at her "What?" she tried to pretend like she didn't understand, but Lexa only moved to look at her in the eye and lifted an eyebrow. Anya rolled her eyes with a huff "We will never talk about this again, but... I've never felt like this before" she said her expression on voice notably softer "From the moment I met her, I just... I couldn't- can't get enough"

"Uuh-uhh, Anya is in lo-ove!" Lexa sing-sang childishly as she tickled Anya's ribs, and the dirty blonde moved away, pushing her aside.

"Fuck off, Lexa. And shut up, I _never_ said _that._ It's only been a month since we made it official and we're taking it slow" the dirty blonde scowled.

"Doesn't mean you're less, in lo-love" Lexa joked again and Anya tried but failed to hit her arm.

"Could you shut up? I just want you to meet her, okay? Is no big deal"

"If it lets you sleep at night..." Lexa shrugged and Anya glared at her. The brunette laughed before softening a little as she put her hand on her best friend's shoulder "I'm happy for you, and I promise I won't make a big deal and/or mess, okay?"

Anya suppressed a smile and without turning around she muttered a _'thank you'_ right before the doors opened, and they saw two people "Hi!" Anya smiled big at Raven, not at all suspicions of the conversation she and Lexa were just having.

"Anya?" the other person asked before Raven could greet her back.

"Clarke?"

The blonde was, to say the least, surprised, it has never crossed her mind the thought of finding her high school ex-girlfriend when she came back to town, less after a whole year here, and much less at her office building, or floor. "I didn't know you were back" she said.

"Aden didn't tell you?" Anya almost tilted her head, but not really.

"You saw Aden?" Clarke frowned for real this time; her brother hadn't mention anything.

"Yeah, he's- He's in high school, why the hell is he in high school? He's a baby!" Anya exclaimed with a frown.

Somehow neither of them noticed Raven frowning at them both.

"I know! It's crazy!" Clarke joined rolling her eyes, very sisterly.

At difference that the two talking, Lexa did notice the latina frowning and actually clenching her jaw as the other two talked like old friends -which technically they were- she had clearly connected the dots. Lexa saw her took a deep breath well covered and turned to Lexa with a very obvious fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Raven" she greeted extending her hand for Lexa to take.

"Lexa" She shook Raven's hand "Anya's childhood best friend, nice to meet you" She smiled and this time Raven's wasn't fake.

"Right, uh-" Anya turned to look at both of them with a small frown "This is my girlfriends" she said pointing at Raven and looking at Lexa.

"I figured" Lexa smirked, Anya started calling her an useless lesbian ever since they were in six grade, but the truth was that so was she, she also noticed Clarke raised her eyebrows in realization, and then nodded as if nothing -Raven mentioned very subtly that her girlfriend was coming to pick her up today.

"Right" Anya nodded and turned to Raven and Clarke "uhm... and this is- well you k-know each other, why-how do you know each other?" she frowned hard pointing between the two.

They answered at the same time.

"College" said Clarke.

"Work" Raven said.

Anya rolled her eyes at herself "Right, of curse, sorry, uhm-"

Before she could say anything else Raven spoke looking from Clarke to Lexa but never at Anya. Lexa noticed and she thought so did Clarke with the small frown she was looking at her co-worked. Lexa wanted to say no, but Clarke bit her to it.

"Oh, no, I can't. I own a few to my brother so I'll help him with a school project" she looked at Lexa "You won't like to third wheel, would you? Have a ride?" she asked an Lexa was so thankful.

"Would love one" she smiled.

Clarke smiled back and she and Raven get into the elevator. She noticed the latina was avoiding eye contact, but she didn't want to say anything about it, so she turned to Lexa "I don't think we've officially met before...?" Clarke half asked extending her hand to Lexa "I'm Clarke"

"Who's fault might that be?" Lexa joked shaking Clarke's hand, and the blonde noticed her ex rolling and narrowing her eyes at her best friend "Lexa" she said presented herself too.

"Is nice to actually meet you" Lexa smiled back with a 'likewise' and a nod before the elevator stopped. Anya still looked confused but she exited the elevator taking Raven's hands naturally -and the latina let her, which she thought was a good signal- but she felt like she needed to talk to Raven before she left.

"Well..." Anya paused when they exited the building "I guess I'll see you soon" she said to Lexa.

"I would guess so" she nodded and bumped her fists with Anya's before turning to Raven "It was nice to meet you, Raven, I hope I'll get to see soon, too"

"You too, and I hope so, too" Raven smiled, with really hopeful tone.

Clarke took her chance to steal the latina "Yeah, but before, Raven I've got your notes on my car... from this morning" she said, hopping Raven would catch up, thankfully Raven nodded shortly.

"Yeah" she said letting go of Anya's hand "I'll be right back" she said with a tight smile, Clarke smiled at Anya with a nod and they both walked away.

Clarke was also thankful Lexa didn't followed them "First of all" she started as soon as they were out of sight for the other two "no, I had no idea your current girlfriend was Anya, you never actually told me her name and I didn't even know she was back in town" she paused, they looked at each other in the eyes, she let Raven see all her truth "I know it's hard, but I'm guessing Anya has no idea about college, she doesn't know how much this affects you, so don't make her pay for it"

"Anyone knows is awkward to know you girlfriend's ex" Raven rolled her eyes and Clarke sighed.

"You don't think is awkward, though" Raven sighed too.

"No..." she rubbed her forehead sighing again "You're right it's hard... but she doesn't know..."

"We're good?" Clarke asked after she let Raven think for a minute.

"Yeah... yeah, sorry, I'm... y'know" Clarke nodded giving her a tight smiled "Thanks" Raven muttered as she dragged her in for a hug, Clarke returned it and rubbed her back.

"Now go enjoy your night okay?"

"Yeah" Raven nodded with a real smile.

"And send Lexa back I'm too lazy to walk"

Raven laughed as Clarke pretended to be exhausted as she rounded her car "You're a lazy bitch, you knew that?" she called back as she walked back to her girlfriend.

"Ever since I was a baby!" Clarke called back laughing as she got in her car.

Lexa was making fun of Anya when she noticed Raven coming back, so she just side hugged Anya who only growled at her, before the latina told her Lexa was already walking towards Clarke's car, she smiled at Raven again and didn't turn back until she reached Clarke's car.

They both saw as the couple shared quite a few kisses "Awwww!" They both said and then laughed together as Clarke started the car Lexa chuckled wickedly "I'm gonna make so much fun of her for that"

Clarke asked Lexa for her address to take her to her place and then she asked "You never had the chance to, right?"

"No, never, like what we met four times, maybe five in two years"

"Four if you count our friendship... no actually don't count that, we didn't like each other before"

Lexa laughed "Why didn't you like each other?"

Clarke shrugged "Have you notice she's kind of a bitch sometimes?"

"You mean all the times" Lexa rolled her eyes jokingly and Clarke laughed with her.

"Yeah" Clarke shrugged "Sometime on sophomore summer that somehow turned attractive and things just happened" Lexa chuckled.

"Can I ask you something" the brunette said after a few minutes.

"Is it weird that my ex is dating my friend?" Clarke asked for her and Lexa just nodded "Actually is not" Clarke shrugged "Is weird to see Anya again, though, I never thought I'd see her again" she shrugged again "Small world I guess"

"Yeah... speaking of that, I know your brother now" Lexa said with a smiled.

"Oh yeah? That little demon who doesn't tell me shit?" Clarke joked "How?"

"I'm supplying the basketball's coach, he's on the team"

"Really?" Clarke asked surprised turning to look at her for a second.

"Yeah, I took a year from school and decided to come back and get job for the year, you're brother is a really good player"

"He better" Clarke laughed and Lexa tilted her head "I have not a single ounce of sport in my body, he's got to have something" the both laughed together, and before they noticed they were arriving at Lexa's house "Well I guess I'll be seeing you often" Clarke said as she parked in front of Lexa's building.

"Yeah, I would love to get to know you" she said before getting off the car and leaning on the frame of the opened window.

"Me too" Clarke smiled and it just did _something_ to Lexa, specially her belly.

"Well, thanks for the ride" the brunette said after licking her lips -movement which Clarke unconsciously followed with her eyes- "and for saving me from third wheeling... and what I feel would have been a very awkward conversation"

"Yeah..." Clarke nodded "It was kinda my fault so" she shrugged "I have faith they'll figure it out" she said mostly to herself"

"Well... bye" Lexa smiled.

"Bye... see ya" Clarke called and Lexa turned around to smiled at her before getting inside the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as you must have noticed this is kind of an introduction to the story, the characters and the relationships, this was originally meant to be a one-shot, but then I got hit with tons of inspiration and started to plan out all this story line and now it turned into a multi-chapter fic with kind of a slow burn -really slow, I would considered- so I really hope you've liked it so far. Let me know if you'd like to read more of this, and thanks for reading.
> 
> If you'd like to see more Clexa stories, on my profile I have works from Clexmas, Clextober and Clexaweek 2020 plus Clexmas and Clextober 2019. You can also hit me up on Tumblr [@blu3haw4](https://blu3haw4.tumblr.com/)


End file.
